When He Doesn't Love You Back
by Mimay
Summary: Sakura's in love with Syaoran, like Tomoyo is in love with Eriol. But sometimes loving someone doesn't necessarily mean, they love you back. Oneshot


**A/n:** It was hanging out in my computer, idly stored in a folder. SO I thought I'd finally add to this thing, which was abandoned for a while in four-page length. I've added to it obviously and it's been tweaked. I did this, because… I need reviews. Yep… There's still that thirteen year old me, that depends on those. Lean back and enjoy, hopefully some of my older readers will accept this piece (If they are still lingering around near by), since I'm a couple of years older- So my style might've altered a little.

**Written by**: yourlovefool (Mimay)

**When He Doesn'****t Love You Back**

_If your heart skipped a beat, how would you describe it? If your heart beats just for him would your heart keep beating if he was gone? If your heart stopped at the sight of him, would you faint from the shock? And if, possibly, your heart was weak and you saw him, what would happen to your poor state?_

Sakura didn't know the answers to those questions; in fact she didn't know a thing about how a heart reacts.

All she knew was she believed _she_ was in love with _him_.

She was being childish, immature and maybe even stupid. But she was still seventeen, who was working as a casual waitress at a quiet and quaint café, so could you blame her for handing out childish crushes all over the coffee tables?

Could you blame seventeen year old Sakura struggling with her feelings while balancing cups of tea and coffee on round black trays?

Probably.

"Sakura?"

The emerald eyed girl looked up and she found a pair of amber eyes staring at her firmly and somewhat blankly.

"Can you give a re-fill on table four? They've been waiting for a while"

The girl nodded and ignored the stale and somewhat hard attitude from the young man in charge while she'd be working her shift. She huffed, well wasn't this great?

The guy she was crushing on her was giving her attitude, something he did often but not frequently. Shaking her head and talking a coffee pot over to table four, Sakura thoughtlessly refilled the cup then walked away.

The emerald eyed girl then took a spot behind the counter, the café was quiet today, hardly a customer in sight, she could get used to this… But she'd never get used to _his_ attitude. What was his problem? Why was he so funny and sweet one moment, then cold and blank the next?

"Spacing out again Sakura?" teased Tomoyo as she took a spot at the counter beside Sakura. "I know how you feel; Eriol won't even look at me… Too busy ogling _Miss_ McKenzie… She's too old for him"

Sakura forced a smile and looked at her best friend for many years.

"…You and Eriol are different, compared to me and Syaoran that is…"

Tomoyo smiled and looked at Eriol laughing with a tall red-haired young lady.

"I don't know Sakura… Eriol pays attention to me sometimes… Then sort of forgets I exist when he sees other girls like _her_" the long haired teen then shook her head, "Sort of like you and Syaoran… Except, there's no other girl he pays attention to"

Emerald eyes avoided to look at amethyst, "Do you have an idea why Syaoran treats me the way he does?"

The long haired teen laughed, "They're _boys_ we don't get them"

Sakura looked down, "He can be so sweet to me sometimes, make me smile… Joke around with me…" She then frowned, "Then there'd be times when we say nothing to each other"

Sakura's best friend nodded, "Well Sakura, if you ask me… Just don't get hung up on him" she then sighed and took a few steps, ready to serve another tired-looking customer; no doubt they needed their caffeine. "It's too much heart ache, you know?"

The girl looked down, "Yeah, I know"

Tomoyo smiled once more and for the first time, Sakura realised it was a smile that held hope that was strained.

"Tomoyo?"

The girl turned around only seconds after she had turned away, "Yeah?"

"…Forget Eriol, if he loves older women, then that's him" Sakura then grinned, "If he loves a wrinkly woman, that's his taste. You'd be too pretty for him anyway"

The amethyst eyed girl laughed though it was dry, "He'd be too perfect for me anyway"

Sakura frowned in realisation; it looked like Tomoyo's advice spoke from experience. She realised, her best friend was in heartache, that she was already too hung up by Eriol to get down on her own feet. It was too late for Tomoyo and if Sakura didn't do anything soon, she'd be the same with Syaoran.

"Sakura, can you do me a favour and wipe up the tables? You can go for a thirty minute break when you're done"

The girl nodded and did as she was told, cleaning up the tables, her fringe falling over her eyes. Hiding herself away from the young man that was only meters away, completing a few papers and such.

His mother was the owner of the café, which they owned for "fun". As far as Sakura knew, Syaoran was a rich boy with a father who was a successful business. The café she currently worked in was the only a petty business they had for a meaningless reason.

There was one time when Syaoran's mother had come in, looking glamorous in her long coat and dressy shoes. She was kind though a little stoic, she didn't think to talk to her employees and paid attention only to her son; her handsome son that Sakura was desperately in love with.

"Hey, Sakura"

The girl reluctantly looked up, only finding her eyes meet his perfectly.

"Wanna take the break now?" he asked, a small smile hinting his face.

Sakura held back a sigh, he was being his friendly self again, she couldn't understand, who was he when he was nice? She then nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Yet her eyes stayed glued on the young man before her.

He was currently seated at the many coffee tables in the café, papers scattered in front of him and a pen in his right hand. He had his hazelnut brown hair looking naturally messy while his fringe faintly covered his normal intense gaze. Then there were his lips that were in their usual position of being neutral, not quite a pout or a grim line. The white button up shirt had two buttons undone with the collar loosely wrapped his neck, was tucked in simple black slacks.

"Sakura"

The girl blinked and looked away from the man's form before looking back, "Yeah?"

"You can go and have that break now" he repeated.

Sakura nodded and turned away embarrassedly, he noticed her idly standing there, great. Walking passed many tables and to the back room where her things were, Sakura picked out her wallet and took off the black apron she had to wear as the only part of her uniform. She then walked straight out and passed Syaoran without saying a word but sparing her best friend a wave, she'd rather spend her break somewhere else.

Walking down the streets of the city, Sakura found herself frowning as everything reminded her of Syaoran, what was this world coming too? She growled, why couldn't she forget about the guy for one second?

Sakura sighed and entered a book shop only to find the bestselling book written by Syaoran Kwon. She groaned, what was with the name Syaoran? She walked straight out and decided that getting side-tracked for her break would bring much worse things.

The petite sized girl then continued walking down the streets when a familiar name reached her ears.

"Syaoran!"

Sakura couldn't help but turn around to see if _her_ Syaoran would magically pop out of nowhere. But all she found was a girl around her age running up to a fairly handsome man holding each other tight.

"Did I make you wait long Syaoran?" asked the girl around Sakura's age.

Sakura shook her head; "Great, just the sound of his name gets me" she turned around and continued on her way. Easily walking through the crowd without being pushed at the shoulders too much, usually the crowds were thicker at this time.

Nothing was right today.

As Sakura entered a simple restaurant, the girl looked around the simple decorations around the area. She'd eaten hear a couple times, it was nothing fancy, but the food was great as well as cheap; a good bargain. Sakura faintly smiled at her own joke before groaning and slapping her forehead, she needed to live life more; she was smiling at her own jokes… That played in her head.

"Can I get you anything?"

Sakura looked up and found a handsome young man looking down at her through his wire-framed glasses with a notepad and pen in his hands, a friendly smile on his face.

"Um... Can I just have…?" Sakura trailed off and snatched the menu from the table, "I'll have this… Thanks" muttered the teen as she pointed to a noddle dish.

The waiter smiled, the smile touching his green eyes, "Not in a bright mood, huh?"

"Not really, no" replied Sakura, noticing the name tag on his shirt, 'Yukito' it read.

Yukito smiled, "Well cheer up… I'll bring your food shortly"

He then disappeared and Sakura was alone with her thoughts, as good-looking as her waiter was… She couldn't stop about Syaoran, she must have it bad.

She sighed; this wasn't good for her health.

-

Sakura casually walked back into the café only to find Syaoran's mother talking to him in a delicate but haste manner.

"Why do you only have _three_ working?" she asked, her piercing eyes fixed on her tall son.

Syaoran didn't put much strength in his gaze and calmly explained, "I've sent one on break"

Syaoran's mother pursed her lips for a moment before giving one curt nod, "Alright, but be aware of the time next time. The café's usually busy at this time," she explained with a frown. "Who is it that's meant to be here?"

"I am," interrupted Sakura.

Dark piercing eyes as well as amber ones flicked themselves on Sakura's adorable face. The intensity of their gazes on full power with their lips titled slightly to a frown.

"You are…?" asked Yelan, eyes scrutinizing.

"Sakura," answered Syaoran, his eyes still on Sakura. "She's Sakura, one of the hardworking ones"

The tall elegant woman nodded, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Yelan, owner of the café"

Sakura only quietly nodded.

The old woman then sighed, "Well, I'm off. Kaho will be here shortly for her shift as the manager," she announced after turning away from Sakura. Shortening the back between herself and her son, Yelan kissed her son on the cheek.

"Work hard," she stated before walking out of the café, the faint scent of her perfume and the echo from her high-heeled shoes the only trace she'd left behind.

Syaoran sighed out heavily before looking at Sakura, "Smile, Sakura" he stated, the intensity in his eyes gone.

Sakura blinked while Syaoran took his own word and smiled.

"It's okay, she's not gonna fire you"

Sakura nodded and Syaoran laughed.

"You're not scared, are you?"

Sakura glared, "No, of course not"

"Then why do you look scared?" asked Syaoran, clearly amused. He then picked up his papers from the table beside him. "Well, get back to work. Kaho will be here soon and you know how slack she is, if you don't work right, the café will be in flames before my next shift"

Sakura nodded and listlessly walked to the back room. She pushed the door to the changing room and put her apron on, while Syaoran followed until he took a turn to get into the manager's office. When Sakura walked out of the change room she found Tomoyo being badgered by Eriol.

"What, would you mind if I dated other girls?" he asked.

Tomoyo looked away from the table she was wiping, "Of course, wouldn't you mind if I dated other guys?"

Eriol only shrugged and smiled, while Tomoyo shook her head.

"I don't understand you Eriol, go to Kaho" she stated, her tone laced with bitterness.

Eriol's apathy faded, "Tomoyo, what's with the attitude?"

Tomoyo ignored the taller teen and cleaned the next table, leaving Eriol confused. Sakura stepped in and took a spot beside the clueless teen.

"You'd think that since we're on our final year of high school, you'd have grown up a little" she started, side-glancing the taller young adult.

"You'd think I'd get promoted to Manager" retorted Eriol, "I mean, Syaoran sure is- and he's only seventeen!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "If you haven't noticed, his mum owns this place"

"Whatever, do you know what's up with your best friend?" asked Eriol, clearly still confused about the pretty teen.

"Well, if you just chose already- made a decision. You'd know yourself what's up with my best friend" replied Sakura, sparing Eriol a glance before walking ahead to help Tomoyo clean the other tables.

"You okay?" asked Sakura, her emerald eyes fixed on her best friend.

"Yeah," Tomoyo then looked up a smile on her face, though it was clearly forced on. "Just angry at me, that's all"

Sakura frowned and looked up to see where Eriol was before asking, "Why?"

"He and I flirt all the time and I don't get if he's just teasing or if he's interested. All I know is I'm too young for him, even if we're all the same age here"

"Kaho, right?"

Tomoyo was so frustrated she could've sworn the old saying; 'I'm so mad, I could just spit' would be appropriate right now.

"You mean _Miss Mckenzie_?"

Sakura nodded, not trusting her mouth to express her thoughts right.

"Yeah, I mean…" Tomoyo then closed her eyes and lips tight, obviously trying to suppress the urge to do something unladylike. "Why _older_ women? Are they the only ones _right_ for him?" she asked.

Sakura stared at her friend; she had no idea what to say to that.

"Afternoon everyone"

The two girls looked away from each other to look at a tall woman. She was an average looking woman, if not a little above the average, but she reeked of appeal, especially _sexual_ appeal.

"Good afternoon Kaho" greeted Sakura, noticing her friend Tomoyo wasn't going to say anything. "How was your birthday?"

The older woman frowned, "Sort of depressing, I can't believe I'm twenty-nine" if possible, her frown went deeper. "Thinking about it now, other than Yelan- I'm the oldest one here"

Tomoyo smiled somewhat snidely, "That's right, everyone here is only seventeen. While Syaoran's turning eighteen in a few months- Really, it is sad"

Kaho only frowned, "I know," she then smiled soon after, "Well, I better get to the office"

Sakura only nodded while Tomoyo looked away, Kaho only gave a smaller smile than the previous one and walked away, only to stop a few metres later when Eriol caught her attention.

Tomoyo stood fixed on her place, refusing to turn around and see the scene. Sakura on the other hand thought it was best to serve the just arriving customer.

Today, felt like any other.

-

Sakura looked outside the window and sighed, night shifts were always the boring shifts.

It had been a week since Kaho's twenty-nineth birthday and Tomoyo and Eriol didn't seem to patch things up after their small argument. If anything with the way Tomoyo acted, it was as if Tomoyo never had any sort of relationship with Eriol. Meanwhile, Eriol didn't seem to show any particular change, he still flirted with Kaho, he still worked. If he could he'd joke around with the amethyst girl, before he'd act like she didn't exist again.

The teen then looked away from the window, not wanting to think anymore. Only to find Syaoran talking to Tomoyo in what seemed like a serious manner. Before she knew it Tomoyo handed Syaoran a white envelope before turning away with her bag slung on her shoulder.

The emerald eyed teen could only watch helplessly as her best friend walked toward to her. And before she knew it she was taken to a strong and firm hug.

"I've given my two weeks notice, I'm out of here" she announced quietly.

Sakura went stiff, "What?"

Tomoyo leaned back, but held Sakura's hands in hers, "It's been on my mind for a while, so I thought I'd do it. Eriol just sees me as a friend and I guess I should too," she then forced a smile on her pretty face. "It's time to move on Sakura"

Sakura could only stare dumbly at her friend, before she got an affectionate kiss on the cheek, "Don't be a masochist, protect yourself," then with a sad smile, Tomoyo walked out of the café.

Staring after her friend, Sakura found herself drowning in her thoughts once more. Should she quit too?

"Sudden, huh?"

Sakura looked away from the door, only to find Syaoran staring at her with the usual intense gaze he always had.

Frozen stiff from the stare, Sakura had to take a moment, before she could reply.

"You're gonna have to find a new employee"

Syaoran sighed, "That's Kaho's job, she's the one that's been at this longer than I have- I'll leave it to her"

Sakura furrowed her brows, "Why do you work here anyway?"

"To help out, Eriol on the other hand… Noticed a lot of girls came around here"

"Yeah, older girls" added Sakura.

Syaoran looked at Sakura for a moment, "Sounded a bit bitter there"

Sakura shrugged, not trusting herself to talk, especially when she was trying to stop herself from ogling.

"You know Sakura, you're pretty vicious sometimes" admitted Syaoran, the intensity in his gaze replaced with something light-hearted. "It's weird, coz you're so quiet most the time"

The shorter teen could only blink.

Syaoran then smiled, "Well you better get back to work- What time you finishing?"

"A couple hours, why?" asked Sakura smiling, the smile on Syaoran's face was very contagious. "Want me to go?" she added, faking hurt.

Syaoran's smile turned to a grin, "No of course not, just wondering how much time I have to annoy you"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face was evident.

It was times like these that she fell in love with Syaoran Li.

-

It had a been a week since Tomoyo's final shift at the café and unlike some workers that happily quit their jobs, Tomoyo did show her face again. Only, she was a customer.

Sakura, who was on break, sat before her best friend eating lunch with her, "I can't get over your new hairstyle. It's so different"

Tomoyo only smiled before she sipped her drink, "It was time for a change Sakura" she then set her drink down on the table. "My hair has been like this for a week, you'd think you'd be used to it, at least a little"

The emerald eyed girl shook her head, "Nope, I don't think I'll get used to it for a while…" she then looked around to find Eriol watching them from the other side of the café. "Has he spoken to you since you left?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No, but its good he hasn't. I'm still trying to get over him"

"It hurts, huh?" asked Sakura, her eyes sad.

Tomoyo stared at her friend for a moment, "It's starting to hurt, isn't it?" she asked, clearly referring to Sakura's heart.

Sakura shook her head a little, "Sort of. Something hurts, but it's not really the heart. I think I sort of love him. Maybe I'm even in love with him- But that's not possible right?" asked Sakura, her eyes fixed on her friend's. "I mean, I hardly know him"

"We could say it's just a serious crush, but… he could also be your first love" suggested Tomoyo.

Sakura frowned.

"Sakura-"

"He and I haven't done anything though; we're barely friends- How can he be my first love?" asked Sakura suddenly, cutting her best friend off.

Tomoyo shook her head, "I don't know, all I know is you love Syaoran in some way Sakura- and it's killing you because it's unrequited"

"Tomoyo-"

"Tomoyo, hey"

The two girls looked away from each other to find Eriol standing beside their table.

"Do you guys need anything?" he asked.

Tomoyo looked away from Eriol's vivid blue eyes while Sakura looked apologetic.

"No we're fine, do you need me to come back?" asked Sakura.

Eriol shook his head, "Nah. It's not too busy," he then looked at Tomoyo, "Your hair looks nice by the way" he then left leaving the air to thick to breathe in.

"He likes your hair"

"And I still like him," sighed Tomoyo, her eyes went teary and Tomoyo shook her head stubbornly. "I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow at school, kay Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and watched as her friend threw a few dollar bills on the table and left. Sighing Sakura did the same, knowing one of the other workers would pick it up and pop it in the register. She walked to the backroom only to find Syaoran in the office doing more paperwork.

Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of him, Sakura walked into the change room and got ready for her return to work. Unaware that later today, Sakura would find herself in the very same spot as Tomoyo.

-

"Excuse me, is Syaoran here?"

Sakura and Eriol looked up from the tips they had gotten to find a pretty Chinese girl staring at them curiously.

"Yeah he is, who are you?" asked Sakura, a smile on her face.

"Meiling, I'm his girlfriend"

Sakura could've sworn her heart broke.

Eriol clearly unaware of Sakura's sudden change in aura, answered, "Gee, I'm his best friend… He never told me about you" he then smiled, "Probably wanted to keep you away from me, he knew I'd be a threat" he joked.

The new stranger raised a brow, "I doubt it" she then smiled, "I just came from China- he probably didn't tell you because I haven't seen him in a few years. But I've known him since we were kids"

Sakura made note of the big smile on Meiling's face as she spoke of her relationship with Syaoran.

Eriol nodded, "Well he's at the back, you should find him in the office, acting years beyond his actually age of seventeen"

Meiling smiled clearly amused from Eriol's joke, "Sounds like him alright" she then nodded politely before leaving Sakura alone with Eriol and the hurt she felt inside.

Eriol suddenly whistled, "She's hot"

Sakura forced a smile on her face, "She's really pretty," she then looked down.

Right now, she wanted change too and she swore that as soon as Syaoran would be focusing on her, she's get it.

-

Syaoran locked the manager's office door and smiled as Sakura finished off the final jobs of closing the café for the night.

"Where's Eriol?" he asked, placing his keys in his pocket.

"He left, so I have to do this by myself"

Syaoran nodded, "Well I better help you out then"

Sakura said nothing and continued putting the chairs on the tables, ignoring the want to spare a glance to Syaoran's face. In a few minutes all the chairs were put away and Sakura picked up her bag from the front counter of the café. She dug around in her bag before bravely placing herself in front of Syaoran.

"Here" she stated firmly, yet her eyes wavered. "I'm quitting the job"

Syaoran stared for a moment before taking the envelope, "You're leaving too?"

Sakura nodded, "Tomoyo's been gone for a month now, if we include her two weeks notice… She's been gone for a total of six weeks" she then took in a deep breath, "But I won't have the two weeks notice thing, because I'll be asking people to replace my shifts- I don't think I can handle another two weeks here"

Syaoran frowned, "But its fun working with you, when you're not quiet, that is"

Sakura could've sworn her broken heart was momentarily mended, "Well, there have been knew employees since Tomoyo left- They're fun too"

Syaoran obviously didn't know what to say, so he nodded.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" he asked.

The shorter teen nodded, "Yeah," she replied "It is"

She then turned away only to hear Syaoran's voice stop her before she could pull the door open.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you leaving?"

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, "Same reason as Tomoyo, she needed change… To move on, from someone who didn't love her back"

Sakura heard nothing and forced herself to turn around to face Syaoran's expression. After a moment Sakura smiled the best smile she could with everything.

"Smile, Syaoran"

Then before she could give Syaoran a moment to react, smile or not, she turned away and left the café. She knew she'd come back not as a worker, maybe as a customer, but definitely as someone who may see Syaoran with a real smile on her face.

A sign that would mean, she _had_ moved on.

But for now, she needed to work to that path of having moved on and being changed. Just because she loved him, didn't mean he automatically loved her. Things just didn't work out, that's how life worked sometimes

_Between the loving and unloving; the loved and unloved, there'd be moments where you were happy being with __him and moments you hated because things weren't going the way you wanted it to. And when you realise there wouldn't be anymore happy moments to even out the bad, you'd realise that moving on and changing is the smartest and right thing, to do. You'd realise more of reality and find the truth about you and your feelings. Maybe you'd find that you didn't really love the guy, that it was just a crush, or… You simply wanted someone to love, so you'd be loved back or be entertained. In the end, all this happens when he doesn't love you back._

**A/n:** It got sloppy around the end, but I'm happy with it. Don't feel obligated to review just because I'm fishing for them, I'm just glad this is out for someone to read.

- yourlovefool, Mimay.


End file.
